Prophecized Creature Roleplay
This is the official roleplay for the prophecized OCs! The OCs allowed to roleplay here are any in the prophecy, or any with them at the time. Only Hail, Jade, Luksa, Piranha, Sapphire, Flare, Canyon, Azure, Hikaru, Phantom, [[Queen Pearl|'Queen Pearl']], [[Veridian|'Veridian']], and [[Parore|'Parore']] can roleplay here right now. Archives * Prophecized Creature Roleplay/1 Roleplay (Be sure to sign your work! -Sapphire, -Luksa, ect. New roleplay will be posted at the bottom of the page.) Azure opened her eyes to see dark moist stone walls with barnacles and algae powdered on them. She was in a half water leveled cell, her talons clamped, wings clamped, legs clamped and all chained to the walls. Her muzzle was chained shut with rusty chain and she gasped. Where was she? Why didn't she die? What was happening?! Then she saw a shimmer, no, a shine of beautiful silvery scales that signaled her that her mother, Queen Pearl was coming, followed by those black-green scales. She then looked into her mother’s eyes, they seemed stranger than usual, then to the dark dragons eyes. She looked murderous. “The slime of Shimmer Snails. The only cure to Dragon Slug’s effect. She announced in a mutter. Azure didn’t take her eyes off of her mother. Why was she in prison? —''Princess Azure'' Canyon had grown extremely nervous when their traveling companions disappeared into a blinding light, but he was thankful that they were able to find them again. He didn't know them very well, but he sorta liked them all. Maybe not the TrenchWing so much- but Trenchwings didn't even like Trenchwings. He was afraid that they might not get to see their fellow questors again, and even worse, that he might start to get scared. He accidentally did weird and embarrassing things when he get angry or nervous. His scales would turn red-hot and fire out of his body, and then he would look like a naked chicken. He...he didn't want to do that. His father always muttered something about that ability being special, but he never went in depth about it. Not like Canyon would ask him about it- his father was scary. And mean. -- Canyon "Azure!" Sapphire yelled. "She isn't here! Where is she?" The other eight turned to look at her. "I can't spot Azure," Sapphire explained. "I... I think Pearl's captured her." -Sapphire (sorry very short) ((Pearl is not a villain at the moment, just worried about her children to the extent of putting them in prison to keep them safe)) Phantom blinked. “Why would she want azure? What’s going on? What is so important about that dragonet?” —[[Phantom|''Phantom]] The stout, flame-kissed male tipped his head to the side out of bemusement. "Isn't she your mother? Maybe she just wanted to take Azure home?" Canyon knew that his mom would do the same if she was aware that he was missing. Was she worried about him now? And his father...well, his thieving father only cared for the strange scale-power he possessed. Maybe he could relate to how Queen Pearl cared for her daughter, since he wasn't of royal blood, but he still knew what it was like to miss family. -- Canyon Phantom looked to Canyon. And came closer to him and whispered into his ear. “do you know what they’re talking about? I’m very confused.” But then she knew she was invading on his personal space so she backed up, she stared into his eyes and looked eyes, the gaze was so sharp and blazing. It was too much for her liking in gazes.—Phantom (Canyon was there when Azure used her power to hurt Piranha way back) "Oh yeah, um..." The Droughtwing shifted, as he wasn't one for violence, nor did he want to relive the moment. "Piranha was going after Azure's mom, and then this seashell sorta stabbed Piranha, and then Azure was screaming at it, and, uh...." These dragons were wild, and he was waiting for the moment when they decided to eat him in his sleep. -- Canyon “What? How’d a seashell fly and attack piranha? How is that possible? Oh! Maybe a SunWing did it! They have telepathy right? And then they can practically do anything? You can talk to me, trust me, I keep SOOOO many secrets, like that one where my friend Nightmare was an outlaw and he pretty much is an orphan with his brother, and then he works for money, and then—“ she realized what she did and cuffed her talons over her mouth. “Oops, forget I ever said that!” She smiled guiltily. “Anyway, I’m just trying to know why Sapphire wants to know where Azure is ASAP.” She then yawned. Are you tired? I’m tired.....” —Phantom Azure stared at the deep green dragon before her. “Mother! She just tried to kill me! Why am I the one in prison? Why isn’t she in here? Where am I? Who is she? Where’s Sapphire? Why am I chained everywhere? What is happening?!” She said. But it just turned out to sound muffled and half understandable. She looked into her mothers aqua eyes, with worry, what did she do? Why was her mother not allowing her to speak? Why is she in a half water filled prison cell that was clearly under water? Where’s Veridian?—[[Princess Azure|Princess Azure]] ((OOOOOHHHH)) ((Azure can be the one who doesn't return. The squad can try and rescue her but barely escape themselves, and azure frees herself a significant amount of time later, probably gaining some valuable info like that pearl will team with Nightbreaker. Also, the questors are going to the Eclipse Trial Peak and when they get there, Nightbreaker may or may not have a very dramatic appearance)) -hawk (but this is the first book, remember, not the end. Just keep in mind)) Phantom sighed. “ I’m just.... gonna say.... I felt a strange tension when we were in that cave. Like.... like...” she paused. “I don’t really know.” Then she looked at the scales around her. Pale frost, black coal and fire tipped, deep ocean blue, sand yellow, shimmery green. ''I need to think.... what happened? Maybe I should go, maybe I can find any clues. Then the aqua dragon landed and looked for clues of Pearl and Azure. “ Aha!!“ she picked the smallest silver scale up and then looked to the oceans. What where they hiding?- Phantom “of course her powers are very dangerous. That’s why we need to kill her now. I know she’s your daughter, but if she stays alive for any longer or has any dragonets, the bloodline will perish and all the universe may be destroyed.” Parore snared into Queen Pearl’s ear. She had battle scars, once a spear through her chest, dodged her heart. But also claw marks on the back of her neck. She was vicious and also was served by a DreamWing in secret. A secret she’d never tell anyone ever. —[[Parore|''Parore]] ((I know, but nightbreaker's the threat. He must come out in the second-ish book, so in the far future.)) "You can't just leave! I was so worried... Oh, Azure what is going on? Get her out of prison," Pearl ordered the dragon to her left. As Azure's shackled dropped to the ground, Pearl stepped forward. -Pearl “Mother, what? Why am I here? Who is that? Where are the others? And where am I? Oh mother.... I- I can’t explain what I can do....” she took a breath in. “Ok... do you even want to know what I can do?” She felt a stab of build tear through every scale. Why would she have run away as the queen’s only younger daughter.—Princess Azure Canyon shifted about nervously, uncertain about running into the great unknown to find a dragon that wasn't even apart of the prophecy. It would only slow them down! But above all things else, he was fearful that they might be ambushed once more. "I-I think we should just keep going, it sounds very dangerous-" Canyon tried to voice his worries, but an impulsive Jade cut in. "Let's go be heroes and save Azure!!" -- Canyon & Jade ”I agree with Jade! Cmon Canyon it'll be another adventure and don’t worry...” suddenly her tail touched his and his scales seemed to sigh as hers did. “ Well all be in this.” She glanced at the others. “Together” then she felt more calm than usual, and pulled her tail away from his warm scales. then she felt brave again? Why? How? What? Weird. Maybe nothing to worry about.—Phantom He felt funny, almost tingly when the DreamWing tried to touch him. He did find himself feeling a little calmer than before, but then he grew a little frantic because of the strange sensation he felt across his scales. Oh no- did Phantom have ''ants? Was he infected now?! Before he could become frantic once more, Jade interrupted him...once again. Goodness, did she have any manners? Couldn't she think before she spoke? "Worry less, and act more! Let's go!" Jade chirped. -- Jade & Canyon “Jade! You almost knocked him over into the sand! Be more careful, he also is a DroughtWing....oh, well then you almost knocked him into the water!” She rolled her eyes. “Ok, we should tell Flare and Sapphire, unless this is a loner mission. Phantom said eyeing the bright scaled GemWing, her scales glittered in the setting sun, almost like diamonds reflecting. Then Phantom yawned. “It is getting dark though, maybe we should wait? Or try and make a plan.”- Phantom "Or maybe we shouldn't go and should just trust that Azure is capable of taking care of herself." The insecure Canyon spoke up in a scrutinizing tone, flexing his claws as he attempted to make his point. Jade seemed to ignore him for the most part, deciding that if he didn't want to go along, then he could just stay behind until they returned. "Night time would be the best time for us to go!" She piped up with an enthusiastic swing of her gleaming tail. "If there's a threat, they definitely won't expect us then, we'd have the element of surprise. For now, we could strategize with Sapphire and Flare- I'm certain Sapphire will tag along since it is her sister." Jade knew she'd do the same for her own sister, Amber. -- Jade & Canyon “what if she did just leave to leave. Maybe she didn’t want to be here. Speaking the fact that we’re at the last chance of closeness to the Splash Kingdoms. Maybe we should ask Sapphire, they are sisters.” Then Phantom flew in a hurry, her smaller wings tucked closely to her side. “Hey! Sapphire, should we rescue Azure? I mean, what do you think?” Then suddenly something caught her eye on the shore, rainbow shining wasn’t normal. Then before Sapphire could speak, she zipped down. “What’s this?” She knew the others watched her. Then she gasped. “It’s a sharp shell! One of the cure for Dragon Snail slime? But it has the slime in it? And blood? GUY’S! I FOUND A CLUE! She’s in danger! Dragon Slug’s are very deadly if the slime comes in contact with scales,“ which is why she held it by the back. and the others landed to take a look.—phantom "If I had to guess, I'd think Pearl captured her. Well, maybe not captured, but 'took'. Azure is ''her youngest daughter, after all. I say we head for the SplashWings' palace." -Luksa "No, no one except me can go! None of you can breathe underwater!" Sapphire reminded them. "We could... We could all go and I could sneak in? What do you guys think?" -Sapphire "I-it... It could work..." Hail trailed off. ''You need to express your opinion! They're your friends... Why are you ''so ''nervous, Hail?! ''Hail tried to form words, but his anxiety and fear got the better of him, and he fell silent. The group shifted, leaving Phantom next to him. ''Creepy DreamWing! No! She's just Phantom... ''Hail tried to shift closer to her. ''I need to make friends! ''As he bumped tails with the blue-green dragoness, she jumped, a look of confusion on her face. ''Hm. Is she nervous too? ''-Hail "I don't like water, I-I'm not a great swimmer." Canyon agreed with an edge of protest ringing in his light voice, his browline furrowing in concern. "We're called ''Drought''Wings for a reason- no water. Ever." The flame-kissed dragon pulled his legs in closer to his stocky form to make himself feel more comfortable, and to get warmer. -- Canyon "I've got a long breath hold, honest! Just because I ''look like a rock it doesn't mean I sink like one. Caves have limited oxygen, so we GemWings are adapted to having a good set of lungs." The glistening emerald dragon responded to the princess triumphantly by puffing out her diamond-hard chest. Jade was exuberant as always, which meant she'd probably be way in over her head. Literally. -- Jade “ack! Oh, sorry about that Hail! few, thought something grabbed my tail because of your jagged scales, haaaaa..... ok, I think I could try to swim! I’ve loves awiming and won many breath contests! I bet I could survive! ‘Literal breath holding for what.... 12 to 24 hours depending on what my body likes! I can take it!” She said proudly spreading her wings. Then she smiled.—Phantom “Talk!” Parore hissed. Then Azure looked as if she needed to talk. Parore looked sternly at her. “''Now''.” Then azure sighed. “Look, I don’t know how this magic happened and I don’t know how it works, I’m still learning and I’m getting the vibes that it can do anything that I want it to.” She looked innocently at her mother. Then Parore looked to the Queen. “She must’ve been enchanting many things! We should take her belongings for the time being, your majesty.”—Parore "No. We must find out more about her magic. There's an ancient rumor... It's called animus magic. The only ones who know about it are the Elves of Taurin. We're just gonna pay them a little visit." Pearl said. -Pearl ((Ok so probably King Sverin doesn't want to tell them, so they attack. Then there's a little battle, just to spice things up a bit. Note that the elves are much more powerful than scavengers, not to mention their elemental abilities. So yeah, that could be an exciting battle)) -Hawk ((ooh, Phantom and Hail could ship! OwO! lol just an idea. Hail needs a very optimistic and cheerful pal)) ''Hmm. How is this dragon so confident? We're about to risk our lives to save the sister of a SplashWing we barely know? C'mon, Hail! Tell them! ''Hail's words sputtered out. "I-I... I can hold my breath f-for a long time... S-snowWings fish under the ice a l-lot..." He trailed off, glancing at the others. "Alright! So! Phantom, Hail, Jade, and me! We should be good to go!" Sapphire said. ''Wait, what?! I have to ''rescue ''the dragon? Who said that?! ''Hail shivered. Phantom was giving him odd looks. The group had squished together to form the plan, so everyone's scales were pressed together. ''What? Do I feel wierd? -''Hail Phantom nodded at Sapphire with a smile. Somehow she felt better in the water than out. It soon occured to her that she loved the cold mud on shore. Then she followed Sapphire’s lead.- phantom Jade's eyes were round with enthusiasm and she seemed incapable of sitting still at the moment. Yes- this is what she wanted to do, make a difference and explore the world all the meanwhile! "Let's go get Azure- no dragonet left behind." Already venturing towards the water nonchalantly, the emerald dragon shoved Hail along with her powerful gem-like shoulders. "Don't think, just do!" Was Jade's head just filled with a bunch of shiny rocks? Maybe- but she seemed perfectly happy about it. -- Jade Canyon shuffled his large talons awkwardly, watching as the other dragons dared themselves to brave the deep seas. "I sure hope the TrenchWings aren't hungry." He spoke aloud while not actually intending to, so he ducked his head out of embarrassment and pretended that he was busy with the pebble at his talons. -- Canyon Piranha coughed and then shuddered awake. “Where is that backstabbing accident of a dragon!” She howled as she stood strait and saw all dragons on the beach jump. Then she looked menacingly all over, blood stained her scales and gills, especially her neck. Then she squinted at the disappearing bodies under water. “What? We’re am i? What is this?” She snapped. Then she realized. “Where are they going?”- Piraha Category:Roleplay Category:Prophecy Roleplay Category:Ocria Roleplay